


Stay Away From Them

by sassafrastiel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boys, Chris Is Shook, Chris Loves You, Dan Howell/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fantastic Foursome/ Reader, I capitalized everything in this like im Jaden Smith, Oral Sex, Other Characters - Freeform, Phil Knows You Like Dan, Public teasing, Smut, Teasing, i am so bad at tags, im so sorry, im sorry, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrastiel/pseuds/sassafrastiel
Summary: The Fantastic Foursome are considered the "bad kids". You've been told countless times to "stay away from them" and "they're bad news" and the truth is, you probably would have stayed away from them... if you weren't so pitifully in love with one of them, Dan Howell.





	

Stay Away From Them

You looked at yourself in the mirror. 'Do I look okay?' you asked yourself, knowing you were overthinking it like you always did. You were wearing a black crewneck t-shirt that had lace trim on the bottom, your typical ripped black skinny jeans, and a green army jacket. All paired up with brown combat books and some winged eyeliner. You practiced your lie over and over again in your head. 'Yeah mum I'm just going to Jennys. See you later. Love you!'  
At about the 50th rehearsal of the line you were yanked out of your thoughts by your ringer. It was a text from Dan. You hated to admit it, but when you saw his name cross the top of your phone, you got a little excited. 'You coming or not? We're at the skate park 6th avenue.' You heaved out a breath and mustered all up all the determination you could. "Lets do this."

 

You walked down the steps into your living room and found your mum sitting there watching TV. "Hey mum I'm going to Jennys." You prayed to god that she wouldn't stop you for anything. "Okay sweety. Just be back before 12." She said without even looking up. You let out a quiet sigh of relief and walked towards the door. For all the times you had said that exact lie, you had never been able to say it without thinking the world was going to stop if you did something wrong. Halfway out the door, one foot inside, the other one out, when you heard your mum say, "Hey honey before you go can you come here for a sec?" You froze where you stood. Your conscious was screaming a slur of curses. 'SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS RUN RUN RUN Y/N RUN!!!!"  
But you didn't run, despite the overwhelming urge to sprint out the door and never turn back. You turned around and walked back to your mother, who had stood up now. She was looking at you square in the eyes. 'Shit' you thought, and balled your fists in fear. "How come I've never met her?"  
She didn't ask it like she was suspicious, she asked it like she wanted to genuinely meet her. 'Thank God' you said to yourself. Your conscious was still screaming obscenities, but you replied as calm as you could "I'll invite her over I promise. She's really nice, you'd like her." You put on your most winning smile, hoping it would win her over. She smiled back. You took great pride in your smile, it won everyone over. "Okay honey, be safe." She put her hand on your cheek. You leaned into it without hesitation. You loved your mother, you always have and always will. You were taller than her now, but not by much. You looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek . "I always am mum." After a moment your mother took her hand off of your cheek. " Well go on, get out of here, I enjoy my private time." You huffed out a laugh and tried not to think of the things that could mean. "Yeah okay mum"  
You started to walk out but before you closed the door you yelled in "Love you mum!" You heard a muffled "uh-huh" before you shut the door behind you. You hated lying to your mum. You absolutely despised it with everything in your heart. Anyone else was a walk in the park, but your mum was different. What you said to her was mostly true. You would be back by 12, and you did love her... the only thing that wasn't true was Jenny. Jenny wasn't a real person. Jenny was your excuse to go meet Dan and his friends. You mother didn't approve of them. They were known as the 'Bad Kids', but no one actually knew them well enough to know that they weren't actually 'bad'. Yeah they wore black skinny jeans, and yeah they hung out in skate parks, but so did you. And you were a strait A student. No one really knew them... Except you. And you were in love with one of them. Pitifully and hopelessly in love with Dan Howell. And you had been for years. 

You got to the skate park and saw the four of them sitting on the top of a ramp, passing around a beer. You watched for a moment from a distance. They weren't the bad kids, you thought to yourself. They were the ones that weren't the cheerleaders or the football or rugby stars. They were the ones that didn't fit in. And that automatically made them bad in everyone's eyes. You would never understand why.  
When they saw you they hopped down off the ramp and walked over to you. PJ was just loud enough for you to hear "Dan why is you girlfriend always late?" Dan punched him in the arm and said "She's not my girlfriend" Your smile wavered for only a second before you put it back on, hoping no one noticed. Oh god did you wish you were. "That's right," Chris piped in, "She's mine." He walked toward you with puckered lips, making kissy noises. He had to bend over to reach you, he had at least a foot on you. When he was close enough you took advantage of the fact the he was bent over and kneed him right in the gut. The guys roared in laughter when Chris clutched his stomach and fell on the cement. You chuckled a little too. "Why must you insist on fucking with her dude? She gets you every time."  
"Cause she's hot" Chris said through gritted teeth. You reached out a hand to him. "Will you ever learn Chris?" He accepted your hand allowed you to help him up. After he was up he pointed to his hand. "She touched me..." he put a hand to his forehead like he was about to swoon. You took that as a no to your question and punched him in the chest. You were satisfied with the groan he let out and smirked to yourself. "Dumbass" The guys laughed even harder, and you laughed with them too. " I swear to god Phil is the only decent one in this entire group."  
" You're right there doll face" Phil said with a smirk. "I would never take advantage of a lady." He pretend to tip a fedora and you burst out laughing again. You loved all 4 of the guys with your entire heart. "Okay Phil." Dan said with a sarcastic smile. "What?" Phil asked innocently.  
"Rebecca Jenkins, Tenth grade." Dan said, his smile growing wider by the second. "THAT WAS ONCE" Phil screamed, causing everyone to laugh impossible harder. Dan put his arm around you, an innocent gesture to him, but it meant something much more to you. You straightened a bit in semi-shock. A shiver ran up your spine whenever he touched you, even if it was just a brush of the shoulder. You tried to remain calm but internally you were freaking the fuck out. When he noticed you straighten a bit and took his arm off you. You suppressed the urge to crawl back into his side and never leave. There was a moment of silence between the 5 of you, but it wasn't awkward. You were all so comfortable with each other by now that you all kinda just enjoyed each others company. No talking was needed. You were fiddling with your skateboard when someone finally said something. "I have a proposal." Chris said, standing up. He looked at you and said, with the wildest grin on his face, "I challenge Y/N to a skateboarding contest."  
The same grin spread across your face as you heard PJ sigh. "Getting punched twice didn't get it through your thick head?"  
"I am determined to beat her one of these days. You all just watch"  
You smiled to yourself. "You're on pretty boy."  
"Did she just call me pretty?" Chris said , pretending to swoon again.  
"You wont be pretty anymore if you keep hitting on me." You said, offering an 'innocent' smile to him.  
"And if I do?"  
"I'll bash your head in." You smiled again as he laughed.  
"Oh you love me"  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
"Oh I will" Chris said, returning your smile with an even bigger one. 

 

You didn't know if it was his eyes, or his smile, or the way it just felt so natural to you when you were near him, but you were beginning your fall into a never ending spiral of Dan. Even though you've been falling at Dan's feet for about 2 years now, you never got up enough courage to tell him how you felt. You remembered all the times you had cried over the fact that you 'weren't good enough for him.' One day you told yourself you were too short, the next you were too fat, the next you were too annoying. But you couldn't stop loving him. No matter how hard you tried to pull away. You were tired of it. You were tired of crying over him. You were tired of watching him take home random girls from bars and the skate park. You were just tired. You decided that you were going to 'forget about him.' Like that would even be possible. It was stupid, and it was breaking your heart, but you figured that if you didn't see him or didn't talk to him, he would just go away entirely. It worked for about a week or two, then he texted you 'Hey are you okay?'  
You didn't respond obviously but he was persistent as all hell. 'you haven't talked to me or the guys in a while. were worried about you.'  
He was already pulling on your heart strings but you held firm. No response. You were NOT going to respond to him.  
'I'm fine, ive just been studying and stuff.'

You cursed yourself for responding, but lit up when he responded immediately. 'We’re going to see dr.strange tonight, you wanna come?' Your grin grew even wider. 'of course'  
You were about to hit send when you backtracked. You didn't want to seem too desperate. You simply typed 'sure' and hit the send button, with the biggest smile on your face.

You walked up to the cinema with a gigantic smile on your face. You were wearing your favourite and, according to Phil, Dan's favourite outfit. You were ready. They were all standing outside, Chris with a cigarette in his mouth. Phil was the first one to see you, you heard a hushed "Oh my god" before he ran over to you and embraced you in a tight, literally breath taking hug. "Where have you been?" PJ said from behind him, giving you a hug after Phil was off you."Shes been 'studying and stuff'" Dan said with finger quotations. You laughed as he hugged you. The hug went on for a little longer than expected, but that was totally fine with you. What really caught you off guard was what he whispered in your ear. "I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
Your heart almost came out of your throat before Chris yelled from behind you "GET A ROOM!", throwing everyone into a laughing fit. "Did you guys already get the tickets?" You asked walking into the theater. "Yeah, here." Dan got two tickets out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans. You smiled a bit and took it from his hand. "Thank you." You accidentally brushed his hand with yours and your face went bright red. His went the same and you tried to brush it off as just coincidence. But you couldn't. You hadn't known Dan could go red. That was something you'd never thought you would see in your lifetime. Daniel James Howell exuded bad ass. That was the whole reason you had to lie to your mother about where you were going. She didn't approve of Dan or his friends. "Stay away from them Y/N" She said billions of times, "They're bad news". But they really weren't. If anyone had even tried to take the time to see it, it would jump out at them. But you had to give it too your mum. They did look like bad news. They were always wearing black skinny jeans, especially Dan, and if you were honest they did wonders for his ass. Dan was also always wearing some sort of black t-shirt. Brown fringe that swooped to the right across his forehead. Oh all the times you'd dreamt of dragging your fingers through it. And now that you were sitting next to him in a dark cinema, you thought it was the perfect opportunity. 

It started off innocent. You had touched his leg with yours a couple of times. You leaned over him to steal the popcorn from PJ, making sure that on the way back, your arm brushed against his crotch. You noticed to slight bulge and smiled to yourself. Man were you loving what you were doing to him. In a certain way, it as kind of a payback. For all the times he had made you all hot and flustered, like he obviously was now, and had no idea he was doing it to you. You were just about to put your hand on his arm when he caught your wrist. "Stop" He said, in a whisper. Even though he was being quiet, you could all but taste the intensity in his voice. It threw you back a bit. 'Why is he asking me to stop?' You asked yourself. 'Have I read this entire situation wrong?' Your stomach was doing backflips, worrying that this was going to ruin your entire friendship. You told the wavering in your voice to suck it, and you kept back the petty tears that wanted to spill from you eyes. You were about to speak up before Dan spoke again. "Unless you want me to cum in my pants like a 13 year old, stop."  
This threw you back again. Damn he was good at that. "What?" You asked, still dazed from what he had just said. "If you keep doing what you're doing I'm going to make a mess of myself because I cant hold on much longer." 

Oh Fuck

'Did he actually just say that?' You repeated to yourself. 'Did he actually say he’d cum if I kept touching him?' Holy fuck. Holy fuckity fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
You smiled the tinniest bit "Damn I'm good."  
You hadn't realized you'd said it out loud until you heard Dan chuckle. "Yeah... you are."  
He took your hand in his and held it. Your stomach was doing backflips again, but in a good way. 'I thought you didn't want me touching you anymore?" You said, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
"I can handle this. But just barely." He leaned and kissed the top of your head. This was another side of Daniel Howell that you hadn't seen. Compassion. He was actually a really sweet guy, despite the badass cover.

You walked out of the theater together, Phil, PJ, and Chris trailing behind. "Hey can I crash at your place tonight?" You asked Dan. He cocked an eyebrow suggestively and you hit him on the arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter, my mums gone and the flat's lonely." You lied. Dan was another person it wasn't easy to lie too.  
He chuckled and said "Sure." with the biggest smile on his face.  
You turned around to face the guys. PJ had found a girl to take home at the arcade, so he was already gone. It was just Phil, Chris, you, and Dan. "I can walk you home Y/N." Phil suggested.  
"Nah its alright, I'm sleeping at Dan's." Both boys had raised their eyebrows just like Dan had. "JESUS I swear to god all you people think about is sex!" They all started laughing and soon you started laughing with them. "My mums on a work trip so my flat is cold and lonely , Jesus Christ you all need to be baptized." That sent them laughing even harder. "Ah, alright." When Chris stopped laughing he came in and gave you a hug. "Dan" He said, pointing at Dan. "You keep your hands off my woman."  
"I'm not your woman."  
"Shh." Chris hushed you.  
"I mean, " He turned and looked you dead in the eye. " I'll certainly try to."  
"HEY" Chris yelled.  
"Yeah yeah yeah Chris we get it you're in love with me get over it." You patted Chris on the head and he smiled  
"Couldn't do that if I tried doll face." With a smile he walked away.  
"I've gotta get going too." Phil said hugging you first. He whispered in your ear "Go get 'um tiger."  
You smiled and whispered back "I will"  
"Ew"  
"Uh-huh" You said letting him go.  
"Have a good night you guys." Phil said with a wink as he walked away.

You climbed into Dan's car with a smile. 'He knows doesn't he?" Dan asked  
"What do you think?"  
"I hate you" Dan chuckled and turned on the radio.  
MCR bursted through the car at max volume. He frantically moved to turn it down but you slapped his hand way. "KEEP IT LIKE THIS!" You had to scream for him to hear you but neither of you cared. "GOD I LOVE YOU!" He screamed back.  
"I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME?!"  
His only response to that was a wide grin before he turned his eyes to the road. You pulled your phone out and quickly texted your mother. 'I'm sleeping over at Jenny's, is that okay?"  
'sure honey, have fun.'  
You grinned and tucked away your phone. Tonight was going to be a fun night. 

 

You arrived at his flat after a few songs. When he turned the music off all you could hear was the ringing in your ears. Dan said something about making yourself at home when you walked in but you couldn't hear him in the slightest. "I CANT HEAR YOU!" You said to him, unintentionally yelling. He laughed "WELL FUCKING OBVIOUSLY!" He showed you to the couch and went upstairs to get blankets and pillows for you. "You got anything I can wear to bed? Skinny jeans are uncomfortable." You asked  
"Sure" He said smiling. You smiled to yourself. Here you were. Sitting on the couch of Dan Howell. Sitting in the flat of Dan Howell. Honestly, being anywhere near Dan Howell was an achievement in anyone's eyes.  
He came back downstairs with black pillows, a black blanket, gray baggy sweats, and a long black t-shirt in his hands. You raised your eyebrows at them. "Man you must really love black don't you?"  
"Black is the colour of my soul what do you expect?"  
Chuckling you took them from him.  
"I'll be upstairs if you need anything."  
He offered you a warm smile and turned to walk up stairs.  
"Thank you Dan."  
"You're welcome."  
When he was out of sight, and out of earshot, you let out a loud sigh and changed into the clothes he gave you. You didn't even bother wearing the sweatpants he gave you. His shirt went almost down to your knees. You smiled the littlest bit You were determined to make sure that that was not how the night was going to end. Your little smile spread into a wicked one. Oh no, this was NOT how the night was going to end. 

 

At about 11:30 Dan came downstairs. You were awake, which he was oblivious to. To your great pleasure, he was shirtless. He was wearing baggy sweatpants on his bottom half, his boxers poking out of the top of them. His 'hobbit' hair was a curly mess. It was absolutely the most adorable thing you had ever seen. He went strait to the fridge which really didn't surprise you. You got up from your position on the couch and tiptoed over to him. He was bent over grabbing something when you snuck up behind him. When he stood back up you put your hands on his shoulders. "BOO!" You yelled, causing him to scream probably at the highest pitch you had ever heard. You doubled over in laughter, hands clutching your stomach. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" He yelled at you, but started chuckling along with you. "Yes..yes it is." You barely managed to say between your bursts of laughter. "Why are you even up?" He asked, putting a hand on his bare hip. You calmed down a little bit but were still bright red from laughing so hard. "Why are you still up?" You counteracted him, hoping up so you were sitting on the counter. "Its my flat and I asked you first."  
"Just couldn't sleep."  
"Me neither." You shared a comfortable silence before you finally said something.  
"You wanna watch a film?" You asked with a smile on your face.  
"We just watched a film a couple of hours ago, and you kept feeling me up the entire time."  
A moment of silence passed between you again. You were about to apologize for what you did at the cinema when you saw him move a little bit closer to you. He touched his fingers to the bottom of your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. He had a devilish smirk on his face. "Not that I didn't enjoy it." He locked his eyes on yours and you could see the lust beginning to pool there. "What're you trying to say here Daniel?" You asked, making a bold move and closing the little space there was left between you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at his face as he looked down at yours. When his hands dropped to your waist, you couldn't help but smile. No moment in your life, no moment in history, had felt as right as his hands on your hips. "What I'm saying is..." He trailed off, looking into your eyes, tryin to find the right words to say. "Christ, can I kiss you?."  
With that, you closed the space between the two of you entirely, closing your mouth over his with a sigh. Even though it was a cliché, you could have sworn you heard the electricity between you crackling. His hand moved from your waist to cup your face. The warmth of his hand against your skin made the moment even better.  
When you both had to come up for air you were still looking in each others eyes.  
"I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you."  
You kissed him again with more passion. "Me too."  
You had been standing there, in each others arms, for minutes that felt like eternities. His tongue grazed your upper lip, begging for entrance. You obliged him, opening your mouth so he could explore it. The kiss was slow, and meaningful. You were both taking in all you could of each other. You felt his hand sneak up your shirt. His cold fingers lightly touched your stomach, causing you to gasp. He chuckled and you pulled away from the kiss. “ Why are your hands so cold?” You asked panting, your voice hazed with obvious lust. “They wont be in a few minutes.” He pulled you into another passionate kiss. He traced what you figured out to be your name on your skin with his fingers. You called back all the times you'd thought and dreamt of this, and wondered if he thought the same things.  
He moved his hand from under your shirt and intertwined it in your hair. Damn you could get used to this. Against your will you moaned into his mouth. You felt him smile against your lips. He broke the kiss only to attack your jaw and neck with his mouth. You gasp at the feeling of his lips against your skin. You intertwine your fingers in his hair, just as he had done to you. You pull yourself off the counter and lead him up the stairs. You try to keep your lips locked with his without falling down and making a fool of yourself. Total mood killer. Reluctantly, you pulled away from the kiss, "I don't know where your room is."  
He laughed and kissed you again, leading the way to his bedroom.  
He nudged open the door with his foot, still in a full lip lock with you, and led you towards the bed. He laid you down with a certain gentleness that you didn't know he possessed. He went back to snogging your neck and his hand went back up your shirt. You could feel his hand tracing right under the wire of your bra and you moan again. You drag his mouth back up to yours and his hand moves up too, groping your left breast. You buck your hips up into his involuntarily, moaning even more. He smiled into the lustful kiss and grinds his hips down onto yours in reciprocation. You go back and forth, grinding into each other, as a deep groan escaped from his lips. Grinning you flipped the two of you over so you were on top. His mischievous grin tells you all that you need to know about where the night was heading, if you didn't know already.  
You continued your grinding session as you pulled off your shirt, revealing your black, lacy bra. "God do I love black." He said, taking off his own shirt and tossing it somewhere in the room.(edit: I forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt in the first place oh my god) He put his hands on your hips again as you deepened the kiss even further. You continued to grind down onto his crotch, circling your hips and running your hands over his chest. Your tongues fought for dominance again, this time you win. You feel something pushing into your jeans, pressing against your bum. (Edit 2: I FORGOT THAT THE READER ISNT WEARING JEANS EITHER JESUS CHRIST) Smirking, you take the kiss even deeper. His hands splay across your breasts, the only thing separating skin on skin contact being your very thin bra. He slips his thumbs underneath the fabric, teasing your already hard nipples. You groan loudly, at this point you didn't care if any of his neighbours heard you.  
He flips you over again so he off the bed and take off his skinny jeans while you take off yours. You both dive back into the kiss, but this time, there is more passion then there is desperation. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes. "You sure?"  
"Absolutely" You say, closing the gap in between you once again. After the confirmation that you gave, Dan turns into an absolute animal. He pulled your bra off over your head, not wanting to waste time trying, and failing, to unhook it. After your bra was gone, you were left in a black thong, and he in black boxers. He pushes you back onto the bed and climbs on top of you once again. You wrap your arms and legs around him , loving the way your breasts felt against his chest.  
You share another long kiss as he pulls off your thong. With a grin you pull off his boxers as well. You can feel his erection against your thigh and smile even wider. You roll over slowly, exploring each others bodies. Dan stops the kiss again "100 percent?"  
"1000 percent."  
It was kind of cute that Dan wanted to make absolutely sure that you were okay with what was going down. No one had ever done that before. It made what you were about to do more than just sex, it made it meaningful.  
You rolled over so Dan was on top again. He heated up the kiss again, breaking off to trail kisses down your neck, to your breast. "Dan.." You moan as he leaves kisses on both of them. He accidentally scrapes his teeth against your nipple and you cry out in pleasure. He grins and does it again, and then again to your other breast. You gasp each time, and let out loud moans the whole world could probably hear.  
He continues kissing down your stomach and stops at your thighs. He kisses the space right above your slit, "Fuck! Dan please!" Knowing exactly what you want ,he smiles and obliges. He stares you right in the eyes as he licks your already dripping folds. You grab his hair as he goes to town on your clit. Groaning whenever he moves his tongue in the slightest.  
Slowly, he licks you until you can barely take it anymore. Relishing in your cries of pleasure and how you beg for more. "Dan..." You moan, "I'm so close." He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks, sending you over the edge, screaming his name. You tightened the grip you had on his hair as you arch your hips into his mouth. He licks your juices until you drag him back up for another kiss. You flip him over so you're on top again. You can taste yourself on his lips and it makes you feel impossibly hornier. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed a condom, and handed it to you. You sat up so you were straddling him again. You ripped open the condom with your teeth and heard Dan laugh. "You're so hot.” He ran his hands up at down your thighs in anticipation. "I need you." He said, his voice absolutely dripping with lust. You sat up on your knees and lowered yourself onto him, agonizingly slow. A deep groan escaped from him when you reached the bottom of his shaft. He put his hands on your hips and lifted you up and down, setting an excruciating pace. He thrusts upward into you as you do your share as well. You two find your rhythm and begin to speed up. You adjust yourself a little bit to make the both of you more comfortable when he hits your g-spot. A scream rips itself from your throat. "YES DAN!!! RIGHT THERE!"  
He smirks at your response and continues his assault on your spot, giving you indescribable pleasure. You cum with a scream even louder than the first one. He flips you over so he's on top and continues starts an even faster pace. He leans down to kiss your neck again. You both let out a moan of each others name, both of you taken of by incredible pleasure.  
He pounds into you over and over again, finding your g-spot again. You moan even louder as he hits your spot harder and harder with each thrust. With a groan, and a scream from you, he gives you another climax. Giving you no time to calm down from it, he keeps pounding into you. He smirks at you, loving the way you're writhing under him.  
He's hitting your g-spot so hard you're half convinces he's destroying it. He takes advantage of your post-orgasm state to pound into you even harder, which you didn't even know was possible. Your strongest orgasm yet hit you like a freight train. "OH MY GOD DAN!!!" You screamed again, arching yourself completely off the bed. He put his hands under your back and lifted you up, so you were straddling him once again. He pumped into you again, his thrust becoming going in and out of rhythm. "Give it to me." You whispered in his hear, biting his earlobe. He groaned out your name as he emptied himself. He rode out his orgasm, still clinging to you. You both sat in each others arms, panting like wild animals. "Jesus fucking Christ." you said, huffing out a laugh. Your hair was a mess, and so was his. Little spikes stood up from where you ran your fingers through his hair . He laid you down and collapsed next to you, still breathing heavily.  
After minutes that seemed like hours of laying there, you turned to him and cuddled right up into his side. Dan lifted the duvet up and covered you both with it. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. You smiled to yourself. Here you were, laying in Dan's bed after just having the best sex of your life. Could it get any better? "I think I love you." He said, sleep thick in his voice. "I think I love you too."  
With that, you were both out cold. Curled up next to each other.

 

You woke up at about 9:30ish still wrapped in a sleeping Dan's arms. You smiled to yourself and slipped out of them, trying your best not to wake him up. You found one of Dan's shirts and slipped it on. You didn't need to find your underwear because the shirt was already almost past your knees. You turned and looked at the mirror in Dan's room. You stared at yourself. Your hair was still a mess and there was a dark purple hickey on your neck. "You're absolutely stunning." You heard Dan's voice from behind you. You turned and looked at him. He was really the stunning one in this situation. His hobbit hair was even curlier than it was when he came downstairs in the first place last night. He was holding himself up on his elbow, staring affectionately at you. "When did you get up?" You asked, crawling back into the bed with him. "When you did."  
"I woke you up?" You asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Its okay, I don't actually plan on getting up and out of this bed anytime soon."  
"Me neither." You said, curling up to him and closing your eyes once again. After a while of just laying there, he spoke up. "I meant it."  
"Meant what?" You genuinely asked. Sleep was starting to creep into your system again.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfiction and my first smut so I really don't know if this is good or not. I strongly appreciate creative criticism so I can know what to do next time. Thanks!


End file.
